DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The core supports the scientific research effort of all 3 projects of the program by stocking mice of different ages in laminar flow facility developed at CUMC 10 years ago and maintaining genetic strains until they grow to the desired age. In addition the core makes available to project investigators specialized research techniques, organizes monthly meeting of the project investigators and yearly meetings with an outside group of scientific advisors.